Katy Perry Song Shuffle
by SneakySlytherinGirl
Summary: Its a short story about Kurt and Blaine. Kurt is Depressed at Dalton and They audition for a solo, light Swearing. Eventual Klaine.  First Story please read.


**A/N this is my first story so please be nice with it. I am a major Glee freak so I'm really into all the characters but that doesn't mean they wont be a bit oc. Have fun reading and please review.**

Katy Perry Song Shuffle

Blaine's Point of View:

It was your typical warbler's rehearsal Kurt was however even more quiet then usual. I took it every time as a silent protest because his talents are not recognized. I personally blame Wes and David for that one. They had me shoot him down right away for his first solo that he for the audition nailed perfectly. I took a deep breath and smiled when David stated that we were having another solo audition for a senior commons performance. Maybe Kurt can get this one; I know his inner diva needs to be let out more often then just in the shower.

"For this surprise concert the following are welcome to audition for a solo- Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Kyle Carson, Randy Michaels and Samuel Johnson." David said smiling at each Warbler.

Sam was a blonde haired guy that had a really deep voice and really kept to him self. Kyle was a very perky guy that has been trying to get a solo since he was a freshman and Randy was a guy who really was a shock to get an audition since he really never talks. I wondered what Kurt would sing this time however, maybe Barbra Streisand.

"Be ready to sing on Wednesday we perform next week." Wes said then dismissed us.

"So Kurt what are you going to sing?" I asked trying to keep up with the slightly taller boy.

"It depends on what I want to sing on Wednesday, I know who is going to get it any way so why try?" Kurt said with a small shrug like it was no big deal.

"Kurt you were amazing it just takes time to get used to our singing type. Don't blow this if done right you could be a big part of this."

"What ever you say Blaine. I have to go call Mercedes to plan a shopping trip; you know that will last a bit longer then a few minutes of self expression. At least then I will be let out of this dreadful uniform."

"You don't like the blazer?" I asked in confusion. We were all alike treated the same isn't that what he wanted when he transferred. Maybe I need to talk to Finn.

Letting Kurt go I made my way to my own dorm. Kurt used to be so full of life, where did the fashion obsessed man that I fell in love with go. Did Karofsky get to him that much? Picking up my Samsung Epic I called Finn. "Hey Finn do you have time to talk?" I asked once he answered.

"Hey yeah Blaine what do you need."

"What the hell happened that made Kurt transfer to Dalton."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, why what is it."

"Apparently he was told someone was going to kill him. He didn't tell anyone until our dad asked what was going on when he was teaching us how to dance for the wedding. Karofsky was expelled and then the next few days he was back and Kurt was gone. Apparently when a student's life is threatened you need to have proof and shit."

"WHAT! I knew he was getting sexually harassed by that ass hole but Death Threats? What the fuck! What did your principle do, or is McKinley under the impression that if you're gay your life will suck so get over it?"

"Ms. Sylvester was livid but the school board over turned what she could do. Trust me she did all she could and even offered Kurt all the protection she could give to keep him there. She's our cheerleading coach and she was not willing to give up her favorite male cheerleader and favorite student. Now what about Sexual harassment?"

"Nothing just Karofsky kissing Kurt against his will. He took his first kiss and I had to comfort him it was right after he came to spy on us."

"He never told me and what are you talking about? He dated Britney."

"Well first guy kiss so still, but Finn this is serious did you know he like never sings anymore it's like his spark blew out. He got an audition for a solo and said he wouldn't get it any way so he doesn't even care about it. Finn I'm worried."

"You like him don't you? Don't deny it Blaine your in love with Kurt."

"Yes but still talk some sense into him please."

"Sure but don't get your hopes up we haven't been as close since the incident."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing well I will talk to you some other time ok bye Blaine."

"Bye, Finn." I said and barely finished before I heard the dial tone.

"Kurt what have you been forced to live threw?" I asked my self and started looking threw my iPod to find a song that was acceptable for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`WARBLER ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt was the first to go for his solo and he looked well kept together and that was a good thing. He hit the play button for the song he was going to sing and I instantly was floored at his choice. He picked the same artist that I did and the only difference was the type of song. While I chose one of her singles he chose one of her more depressing pieces.

She is a pyramid,

But with him she's just a grain of sand

This loves to strong like mice and men

Squeezing out the life that should be let in

She was a hurricane

But now she's just a gust of wind

She used to set the sails of a thousand ships

Was a force to be reckoned with?

She could be the statue of liberty

She could be the Joan of arch

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Oh she used to be a pearl

Yeah she used to rule the world

Can't believe she's become a shell of her self

Cause she used to be a pearl

She was unstoppable

Move fast like an avalanche

But now she's stuck deep in cement

Wishing that they never ever met

She could be the statue of liberty

She could be the Joan of arch

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Oh she used to be a pearl

Yeah she used to rule the world

Can't believe she's become a shell of herself

Cause she used to be a

Don't you know that there's a way out

There's a way out

There's a way out

There's a way out

You don't have to be held down

Be held down

Be held down

Be held down

Cause I used to be a shell

Yeah I let him rule my world

My world

But I woke up and grew strong

And I can still go on

And no one can take my pearl

You don't have to be a shell

No oh oh

You're the one that rules your world

You are strong

And you'll learn

That you can still go on

And you'll always be a pearl

She is unstoppable

Kurt's voice was perfect and he stayed stationary for the whole time not a good thing because I know he is a dancer at heart as well as a singer. Sam went next and did a sub par version of First time by Life House. Then Randy went and did a pretty good job of Animal by Neon Trees. Then Kyle did we are who we are by Kesha and that was weird to say the least. It was my turn and I was actually nervous. The beginning to Fireworks started and I lost myself in the power that is Katy Perry.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

We were all finished with our auditions and we were all sitting in the backroom waiting for the verdict. The only one who didn't look nervous at all was Kurt. "Hey why aren't you pacing like the rest of us?" Randy asked in a perplexed tone. The others nodded at this and Kurt looked up.

"I know I won't get it you guys were amazing and to get all hung up about a solo would hurt me even more when I don't get it. So I didn't think I would from the beginning. Besides I have homework to do when this is done and I would rather not be sweaty for that."

"Hot date with the books?" Sam asked in a teasing tone. "Kurt seriously you really shouldn't be so cryptic, for someone who doesn't think they'd get the solo you did pour your heart into the song plus you did great."

"It tells a story and one that hits very close to home. Sorry for being a passionate singer. Is that against Warbler code too? Dancing is out, Hand movements out, god forbid anything that's not on the Top Forty. Where are Wes and David I have better things to do, like work out, and do homework, maybe a little online shopping?"

"Wow what happened?"

"Dalton is a Cage, Pavarotti is just as trapped as I am, fuck don't you ever get tired of this god damned prison you call school? The only reason I didn't transfer back was because I have a closeted bully who threatened to _kill_ me." Kurt said. He has finally cracked.

"Hello is everyone alright in here?" David asked looking at Kurt's red face and heavy falling chest. Everyone else had a shell shocked face.

"Um… hello do you want to know who has a solo or what?" Wes asked after several minutes of just standing there.

"Sure Wes just whatever." Kurt said in a scary tone almost like he really did hate Dalton.

"Blaine Congrats, Randy congrats and Kurt great job. I'm sorry but Sam and Kyle you did not get a solo maybe next time." To his surprise however no one moved a muscle. Kyle Randy and Sam all stayed staring at Kurt with shocked expressions and I was still repressing the need to coo and fawn over the clearly broken boy.

"You know what don't care. Wes lets go. Obviously what happened earlier was better news." David said.

"No not good news David, Horrible news. Shocking bad news and shit that never should have happened to anyone let alone Kurt." I said.

"Blaine what happened."

"You don't want to know Wes." I said pushing past his shoulder and walking out of the room. I went up to my dorm and called Finn. I told him every thing Kurt had just said and he didn't sound shocked. He said Kurt's eyes lacked the sparkle they once had when talking about Dalton. How he used to talk so animatedly about everything that was going on in his life and now it was like it was just the embers of the wood glowing from a once roaring fire. I made it my life mission to ignite the fire that once was Kurt Hummel.


End file.
